A New Life
by Lorraine Seton
Summary: Can the new Mrs. Darcy adapt to the wedded life? Rated T for very slight hidden innuendo and because of future rating change
1. Waking Up

Title: A New Life

Title: A New Life

Author: Lorraine Seton

Summary: Can Mrs. Darcy get used to the married life?

Rating: T (Rating will change with chapters)

Chapter: 1

A/N: This is a continuation to Pride and Prejudice. This is the author's opinion, not fact.

Chapter One:

"Good morning, ma'am. What would you like to wear this morning? Remember you are receiving."

"Good morning, Betsy." Elizabeth smiled, a bit sleepily. Darcy had just left their bed and the memories of the previous night drifted through her mind, making her smile. But, she must move on with all the things she now had to do as mistress of Pemberly. "Thank you for reminding me. I think I will wear my green striped morning gown."

Betsy moved about in a flurry of activity. Elizabeth was still trying to get used to people doting on her all day. At Longbourn, she and her sisters all shared a ladies maid. She never had one of her very own to take care of her at all hours. She would go out for a stroll and come back to find Betsy sitting around in their room doing something with her wardrobe or setting out an outfit for dinner, sometimes even resetting bonnets.

Ten minutes later, Elizabeth was dressed and ready to go into breakfast. She walked into the parlor and immediately setting eyes on her new husband. My, he was handsome. Elizabeth still could not believe her luck of falling in love with the most handsome man in all of England. She sat down in the seat on his right as the footman brought her a plate of eggs, ham, and toast.

Eating daintily, Elizabeth focused on her food, trying not to get distracted by her husband, or they would end up in their room all day. She was then startled when he asked her of her plans for the day.

Covering her lapse, Elizabeth answered, "I am receiving callers this morning. Then I need to go over this week's menu with Cook. After that, I have a free afternoon."

Darcy nodded and remained silent, so Elizabeth felt compelled to break the silence, "What of you?"

He looked up, a bit surprised someone would ask him of his plans, but he answered all the same, "I need to go riding and check with some of the tenants. The storm that blew in this weekend seemed to have damaged some of the houses. I then need to go into town to take care of a few business items. After that, I will be free."

Elizabeth smiled one of her special smiles, "So we shall both have a free afternoon? Interesting."

Darcy caught her sly, seductive smile and grinned mischievously, "Indeed. It appears that we will both have the afternoon free of any other people. Any ideas how we could use that time?"

Elizabeth's smile became more seductive, if that was even possible, when she responed, "Oh, I have a few ideas. Meet me at the stables after luncheon and I will see if our ideas match."

Darcy almost choked on his coffee. His wife one day would give him heart failure. She was so passionate, in and out of the bedroom. His skin tingled with the idea that they would be together in more than just presence this afternoon. Finishing his cup of coffee, he rose, "Well, Mrs. Darcy, I must go. Enjoy your morning."

She smiled at her husband, "Oh, indeed I shall."


	2. Midmorning

Previously:

Previously:

_Elizabeth's smile became more seductive, if that was even possible, when she responded, "Oh, I have a few ideas. Meet me at the stables after luncheon and I will see if our ideas match."_

_Darcy almost choked on his coffee. His wife one day would give him heart failure. She was so passionate, in and out of the bedroom. His skin tingled with the idea that they would be together in more than just presence this afternoon. Finishing his cup of coffee, he rose, "Well, Mrs. Darcy, I must go. Enjoy your morning."_

_She smiled at her husband, "Oh, indeed I shall."_

Chapter Two:

Elizabeth sat in the parlor and awaited her guests to enter for tea. Of all the things she hated about being the Lady of The House, she hated receiving. Much like Darcy, she loved her solitude. This, to her, was a trail to her temper.

She smiled as Higgs showed the ladies in. Calling today were Lady Cartham and her two daughters, and Miss Martin along with her sister. Taking in a breath, girding her self, she asked the ladies to be seated.

"So, Miss Martin, how is your mare faring? I heard that she was in a hunting incident."

"Oh, Mrs. Darcy! How kind of you to ask! Snowfall is perfectly fine now…" The conversation about Snowfall lasted about 10 minutes. The other ladies were very put out when the fifteen minutes were up and they had barely gotten a word in edgewise.

"It's a shame, Mrs. Darcy, that we must leave so soon. There was so much I wished to catch up on. We should have a private sitting soon!" Lady Cartham exclaimed.

Elizabeth smiled and politely responded, "We shall see what we can do about that. I would love to sit with you and your lovely girls longer."

The girls blushed and looked at the floor. Neither of them had a spirited bone in their body, and that sadden Elizabeth. Someday they would make a man very happy.

"Mrs. Darcy, do you think maybe one day I could come and look into your stables? My father said that he would breed Snowfall if I found a suitable stud." Miss Martin's sister turned scarlet and jumped in, "I am so sorry ma'am, but I have just remembered Charlotte and I must go and attend another errand."

"I shall see what Mr. Darcy says, Miss Martin, and we shall go from there."

The look of happiness on Miss Martin's homely face made the ten minutes discussing her horse worth it. "Oh thank you! It means a great deal to me, indeed it does!"

"Come Charlotte, let us go." The younger Miss Martin pulled Charlotte out of the room. With a sigh, Elizabeth plopped down into her comfortable chair. She hated having callers. It was so tedious, and it wasted fifteen minutes of her life. Fifteen minutes she could be doing something decidedly more…wicked.

Her mouth curved in a cunning smile as she though about how to sensually bring her husband to his knees. There were so many things she had heard about through the maid's titter-tatter; so many interesting sounding things. But before she could go through with any of her wicked plans she had to meet with the cook.

Half and hour later, Elizabeth emerged from the kitchens and walked up the stairs to her—_their_—room. She sighed as she saw Betsy bustling around the room, straightening this and that. She called to Betsy and asked her to help her change into her emerald ridding habit. She put on a jaunty matching ridding cap and strode out of her room, down the stairs, and towards the stables.

She called for her mare to be brought around, and while she waited, she looked around for Darcy. He was no where in sight. The groom came back with her horse, and he helped her mount. Sitting atop her mare, she looked for Darcy. Finally she saw him come into view. Her pulse started to thunder at his windswept appearance. Slowly she spurred her horse into action, moving slowly to her knight.


	3. The Gathing Strom

Previously:

Previously:

_She called for her mare to be brought around, and while she waited, she looked around for Darcy. He was no where in sight. The groom came back with her horse, and he helped her mount. Sitting atop her mare, she looked for Darcy. Finally she saw him come into view. Her pulse started to thunder at his windswept appearance. Slowly she spurred her horse into action, moving slowly to her knight._

Chapter Three:

Darcy saw his wife riding her mare towards him at a fast clip. Knowing it would be a moment or two before she reached him, he allowed his mask of disinterest slip. He looked at her with all the love he really felt. He wore his mask more as a guard against others than a guard against his wife. She knew she held his still beating heart in her hand. She always would. Likewise, he knew that power he held over her with the love she gave feely. There was one arena he would forbid his cynicism touch ever again, and that was in the arena of the heart.

Elizabeth pulled up her smaller black mare aside Darcy's large gray stallion. Elizabeth saw Darcy gazing down on her with a very hooded look and she smiled at him, brilliantly. She knew that her smiles always disarmed him when he was trying to be guarded. Darcy shifted uncomfortably in the saddle. That made Elizabeth's smile brighten; she hit the mark.

Trying to distract his very persistent wife, he asked, "My dear, did you not say that we would me _after_ luncheon?" He pulled out his pocket watch, "It is an hour and a half until luncheon." He looked at her and smiled his reserved yet boyish smile.

"Exactly!" Elizabeth stated brightly, "An hour and a half too long."

Darcy shook his head and replaced his pocket watch in his waistcoat pocket, "How are you going to explain to Cook that we missed Luncheon because of you?"

Elizabeth straightened with mock indignation, "My fault that we missed luncheon! That would be as inconceivable as me being 'tolerable' or 'not handsome enough to tempt'! Aside from that, if she were to speak to me in a manner unbefitting for the mistress of Pemberly, I would demote her to ladies maid…"

"…That is considerably unfair that you keep bringing up my momentary lapse of judgment against me. And, wouldn't it be a promotion?"

"…And she can wait on my Mama hand and foot when she comes to visit next." Elizabeth shot him a look, "And I was only savoring your downfall, my dear. In the most loving of ways, I assure you."

Darcy grimaced, "You'd not do something like that to a poor woman, would you? I am quite fond of her tarts. Most especially her strawberry tarts. By the way, it is most uncivil to taunt your poor husband." The last was said quickly and in a flippant manner.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Men and their stomachs. No, I'd not do that to Cook. After all, I am quite fond of her, and I think it would be easier to take her notice of leave than to give her to my mother. That would be most unfair of me." Elizabeth started to go on, but then she realized what Darcy had said, "'Poor husband' Indeed!"

Sitting straighter on her horse, she walked it forward a bit and looked back to Darcy, "We all know that I can 'temp' with the best of them and that I am more that 'tolerable'." With a seductive smile, she bolted of down the field.

Darcy broke out in a purely sensual smile as he spurred his stallion into action. Didn't they say that they chase was better than the capture? Well, not in this case. The capture would out shine the chase…and if he had anything to do with it, but leaps and bounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the house an unexpected visitor had arrived; a guest that one would rather not see at the house of the newly wed Mr. and Mrs. Darcy. A woman foul enough to ignite even Jane's temper. A lady we all know as Lady Catherine.

_(Please review, it helps me to make a far better story!) _


	4. A Foul Interruption

Previously:

Previously:

_Back at the house an unexpected visitor had arrived; a guest that one would rather not see at the house of the newly wed Mr. and Mrs. Darcy. A woman foul enough to ignite even Jane's temper. A lady we all know as Lady Catherine._

Chapter Four

Darcy and Elizabeth rode to the stables with happy smiles on their faces. Elizabeth looked a little ruffled and Darcy's severe demine had slipped; he had a boyish lopsided grin on his face. Together they dismounted and walked toward the house. As they hit the side door, a harassed looking maid came rushing up to them.

Wringing her hands the maid said, "Oh, mistress! _That woman_ is here! She is here and demanded to see you and the master. I told her you were out, but she just would not listen! She is biting off footmen and maids' ears alike. What and she made poor Betsy cry!"

Darcy's lopsided grin disappeared when he figured out who 'that woman' was. There was only one woman of his acquaintance who would make such a muck of his household. Gritting his teeth he strode down the hallway. Remembering he didn't know where she was, he turned back to the maid.

"What room?" he bit off.

"She is in the yellow morning room, sir."

With a nod of his thanks he strode off down the hall at a fast pace. Elizabeth, stunned, watched him go. She too knew who waited in the morning room. A lady she hoped never to see again after being accused of trying to pollute the shades of Pemberly. Elizabeth's attention returned to the poor maid who was still wringing her hands.

"Don't worry, the master and I shall get rid of her at all costs." Leaning in toward the maid, she added, "Besides, I shall not let the shades of Pemberly be thus polluted. We cannot have an old biddy ruining our fun, now can we? We shall set her out on her ear, or that is what I would do. What do you think of that?" Elizabeth smiled encouragingly.

The little maid giggled, "Aye, ma'am, I'd like to see that."

"It might just happen yet. Now run along and I shall see that the house staff shall receive extra custard with their dinner tonight after such a trying visitor. What do you say to that?"

"I think it is a right fine idea, ma'am. With that, she scurried off down the hall towards the kitchens.

Elizabeth smiled, knowing that she had made the little maid's day. She thought, too, that she would need some extra something after this day was over. Why, she wonder, was it that day started so wonderfully and ended so horridly? She shrugged and walked down the hallway toward the yellow morning room.

XxXxXxXxX

_Thump, thump, thump. _"How could you do such a thing to me, Fitzwilliam?! My own beloved nephew didn't invite his favorite aunt to his wedding! I should disinherit you for this! You ungrateful boy! You insolent little…"

"I think that is quite enough, madam. I will not have the shades of Pemberly thus polluted." Elizabeth strode into the room with all the ferocity of a hurricane.

"How dare you throw my words back at me, gel!" _Thump, thump, thump._

"I find what's sauce for the goose, is sauce for the gander. This is now mine; as mistress, it is my duty to make sure my husband does not meet with unwanted visitors."

Lady Catherine's jowls quivered in her rage, "You important gel! Have you no respect for your elders? No respect for a woman of higher rank and privilege?"

Elizabeth smiled coolly, "Oh, I have plenty of respect for my elders, just nor for brainless biddies that try to break up me and my happily married husband. I do believe the reason you were not invited was because of me, _my Lady_. Darcy had nothing to do with it."

Lady Catherine poked her cane in Darcy's direction, "And you did nothing to stop this chit? You didn't send me an invitation anyway?"

A muscle in Darcy's jaw ticked visibly, "No, my lady, I did not. I did not want you there to ruin me and my wife's day. It was her day, not yours to make a fool of yourself. I find that you do that well enough without an event goading it. And she is not a 'chit', as you said. She is, for better or worse, Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy, and will always remain so. We are past annulling our marriage legally, and there will be _no_ divorce."

"I will not stand for this treatment. This hussy has turned you into a rude, belligerent boy, Fitzwilliam. Had you married my Anne, you'd not be having these problems with your attitude. But it matters not. I have the Colonel looking at marrying her. Your cousin is, after all, a second son of no considerable wealth. Anne could provide him an heir and he could go off and fight in whatever military frivolity arises."

Elizabeth was aghast at her mention of Colonel Fitzwilliam and Anne. Surely not! It couldn't be! Darcy would stop it surely!

"Are these words from Fitzwilliam himself?" Elizabeth's worry was projected in her voice.

Like the vulture she was, Lady Catherine clamped onto it, "Ah, a chink in you armor I see. See, Darcy? Your wife is sweet on the Colonel and you two have barely been married a month together! She is turning out just as her youngest sister. Running off with military men and such. This, Darcy, is what happens when you marry out of your class."

Elizabeth's stomach dropped, Lady Catherine was playing Darcy and her emotions against one another! That is not fair! That is cruel, low, and unladylike! Elizabeth always knew that she was a sore loser, but she didn't know the extent of her malice until now. Her gaze shot to Darcy, who looked like he had been dealt a blow to the stomach. Elizabeth's heart broke the moment she saw Darcy didn't trust her.


	5. Angels Cry

Previously:

Previously:

_Like the vulture she was, Lady Catherine clamped onto it, "Ah, a chink in you armor I see. See, Darcy? Your wife is sweet on the Colonel and you two have barely been married a month together! She is turning out just as her youngest sister. Running off with military men and such. This, Darcy, is what happens when you marry out of your class."_

_Elizabeth's stomach dropped, Lady Catherine was playing Darcy and her emotions against one another! That is not fair! That is cruel, low, and unladylike! Elizabeth always knew that she was a sore loser, but she didn't know the extent of her malice until now. Her gaze shot to Darcy, who looked like he had been dealt a blow to the stomach. Elizabeth's heart broke the moment she saw Darcy didn't trust her._

Chapter Five:

Darcy's distant mien shaken, he sat heavily down into an arm chair. After all they had been through, was it possible? He couldn't help but remember the words she shot at him that day almost a year ago. She had said that he would be the last man she could ever love. How, after so few months, did she make a complete roundabout? He thought her words sincere, but what if they weren't? What if she, just like Caroline, were after his name and fortune?

Elizabeth took one look at Darcy's confused, defeated face, and she turned to Lady Catherine with a vengeance, "You, _my lady,_ can take yourself out of my house before I have you bodily removed."

Lady Catherine chuckled and smiled smugly and said in a voice where only Elizabeth could hear, "Don't worry, gel, my work here is done."

The despicable woman hobbled out of the room and down the hallway. Finally, Elizabeth made her move on to Darcy. She knelt beside him on her knees.

"Don't believe a word she said. I swear to you it is not true. You are the only one in possession of my heart, you are my soul. Surely after this afternoon you believe me!"

Darcy said nothing, just stood up, his elegant mask back in play, "Madam, get up off the floor before you are seen thus." With that he strode quickly out of the room.

Elizabeth was stunned. With a keening cry, she ran out of the room and towards the stables again. She needed to get away from this house, this room…her husband. Her husband…

XxXxXxXxX

Mounted on her mare, she rode fast to the lake. There on the edge of the lake lay a summer house. The summer house was secluded. It was more like a screened in room. There were shudders on the glass panels, giving it an even more secluded feel. There was a chaise in the middle of the room decked out in expensive, elaborate, exotic silks. Hues of bright red, blue, and green greeted the eye when one walked in. Suppressing tears, she ran forward to the chaise and collapsed.

How could their marriage come to this? How could it fall because of one hideous woman's actions? One would think that Elizabeth's husband had more sense to credit Elizabeth. Although, Elizabeth saw things sort of out of Darcy's eyes; she had said some horrid things that fateful day many months ago. He could be looking back and second guessing…

And there was one other thing that tore her heart to shreds. A small thing really, one that takes many months to grow; took three months to start, actually. She couldn't be sure, but it was most definitely possible. Darcy and she have a very ardent relationship. Although they only married less than a month, their true _relationship_ started when they were courting. They had a long engagement period; six months to be exact. And they were very correct for three of those months. If their relationship was not fixed soon, Darcy would find out and she would not have been able to tell him herself, and then he'd second guess whose it was…although he knew that he was the only one who had ever taken…such liberties.

She lay on that chaise sobbing and thinking for a couple hours. Finally she decided it was time to put on her big girl face, and move on to her next step. That was to speak with Darcy. At the moment, he was not on speaking terms, or so it appeared.

Sitting up she put her self back to rights, then got up and walked to the porch were she had her mare tied. She mounted with some difficulty. Her mare was significantly smaller then Darcy's hunter, but was still significantly bigger then Elizabeth, seeing as she wasn't of very large stature. She the set her mare to a fast walk back to the park.

It was some time before she noticed the rain starting to fall. She had been too absorbed in thought to give much thought to the weather. The slow trickle turned into a deluge. Soon, she was soaked through, and the wind picked up, making the now dreary day chilly. She shivered and hunched more over her saddle so she could see clearly.

A loud boom of thunder broke the silence, startling the mare, causing her to rear. Because of the blasted side saddle, along with her heavy velvet habit, Elizabeth tumbled to the ground with a resounding thud. Her horse ran off toward the stables. Elizabeth was still a far piece away from the house, and she didn't relish walking in her now sodden, heavy habit, or meeting the many concerned faces. There was also the slight issue of her not really being able to move. As a girl, she had been thrown enough to know that she only had the wind knocked out of her. So, she lay in the mud for many moments.

Steeling herself, Elizabeth moved to sit up, only then did she feel a sharp pain in her abdomen. She didn't think much of it, but continued to move. She had a long way to walk, and nothing would be proved by her bemoaning her circumstances. She would, at the very least, be home. Standing up, she took a few steps before the pain in her stomach started again. This time, it was so much worse. She crumpled to the ground whimpering. Inwardly, she was cursing herself. She was not a wilting flower. She would make it back home before anyone came looking for her. But she really did hurt. Maybe if she just closed her eyes for a moment, the pain, the cold, and the wet would all disappear…

XxXxXxXxX

After an hour of being locked in his study, he realized that he was out of line. He had no reason to believe his aunt over his wife. She was in love with him. He knew it. Always would. Maybe he was just worried that what he had was so good that it would be lost as quickly as it came. He would not let that happen.

Therefore, a couple hours later Darcy came out waiting to make up with his wife the best way he knew how. He took the stairs by two, looking for her. Only she wasn't in her room, his room, her sitting room, either dressing room. She wasn't down stairs, or in the kitchen. She must have gone ridding…but didn't she know it was raining outside? If she didn't before, she sure did now.

He put on his great coat and walked out to the stables. There he was greeted by one of the stable lads.

"Have you seen Mrs. Darcy?"

The lad shook his head, but was distracted by something behind Darcy. He turned, expecting to see Elizabeth riding to the stables. What he saw aged him twenty years if a day. It was Elizabeth's mare…riderless. He grabbed his gray hunter, and a bridle. Only slowing to put on the bridle, he hurried and mounted, not bothering with a saddle.


	6. The Ture Heart

Previously:

Previously:

_The lad shook his head, but was distracted by something behind Darcy. He turned, expecting to see Elizabeth riding to the stables. What he saw aged him twenty years if a day. It was Elizabeth's mare…riderless. He grabbed his gray hunter, and a bridle. Only slowing to put on the bridle, he hurried and mounted, not bothering with a saddle. _

**Chapter Six:**

Darcy pushed his hunter to the limits. He figured she was out at the summer house; she always did love to sit there in the afternoons. The rain proceeded to fall harder as if on cue. His visibility was cut almost to nothing. He was swearing a blue streak, when he came upon something that didn't belong…an emerald green pile on the ground. His gut tightened, as if he had been dealt a fatal blow.

Bringing his horse up to the twisted knot that was his wife, he vaulted off the horse. He couldn't let her die. She was his. No one would ever change that. Tears were now running down his face, blending with the rain. He came to her side with a guttural cry, "_Elizabeth!_"

Kneeling by her, he smothered this fretful sobs, "Elizabeth, darling, sweeting! Please, it's Darcy, don't go. I need you here. Please say something."

Elizabeth heard the deep voice of her husband, and only just barely registered his words. "Darcy?"

Choking on an excited, frightened laugh, he answered, "Yes. Yes, it's me. I am here darling. What hurts? What happened?"

Elizabeth moaned, "My stomach, I think it is the babe…"

Darcy, in one instance, was both angry, ecstatic, and worried to death. "The _babe_? Why in the bloody hell didn't you tell me of this sooner?"

"Precisely because you'd do the exact same thing you are doing now, fussing." Another pain shot through her, causing her to flinch and cry out in pain, "Oh, Darcy! It hurts; please take me back to the house!"

Darcy scooped Elizabeth up in his arms with no other prompting. He sat her up on the saddle before him, and vaulted up behind her. He slipped his coat off, a feat considering that he was balancing he wife, and draped it over her. "We'll be home in a trice, dearest."

"Please, Darcy, don't call me that…it makes me feels so, well, old."

Darcy smiled, "Okay, then what shall I call you?"

"You can call me 'insanely mad at you' for the moment."

"And may I ask why…" he stopped mid-sentence as he felt Elizabeth double over again.

"Just stop talking to me, and take me home!" Elizabeth's voice was pitched with pain.

Darcy urged his hunter a bit faster. He couldn't let the horse go too fast because he couldn't risk jostling Elizabeth too much. He bit back an involuntary smile as he remembered his wife's words. Even in pain she had spirit. Most women in his station would be sobbing heaps; not his Elizabeth. He cursed himself the fool again for even contemplating his aunt's words.

xXxXxXxXx

"Higgs!" Darcy bellowed for the butler, "Higgs! Quick man! I need your help!"

Darcy held the unconscious Elizabeth in his arms as he took the stairs two at a time. She had lost consciousness just after he had reigned into the stables. Concerned for her welfare, he hurried in to the house, making straight for their bedroom. There she would be safe, and he would be able to watch after her.

Higgs, the poor bewildered butler, followed in Darcy's footsteps. "Here, sir. Shall I call for the physician?"

Darcy looked quickly over his shoulder at the man, "Yes, of course, but be quick about it!"

He got Elizabeth to their room and laid her on the bed. He called in her maid and had her help him remove her wet clothes. Panic drained all color from his face when Elizabeth's face turned a chalk-like shade of white. As quickly, and as gently as he could, he helped Elizabeth's maid remove the sodden garmet. When she was left in nothing but her damp chemise, Darcy shooed out the maid. He would finish the rest.

As gently as possible, Darcy shifted her so he could pull down the coverlet. Then he pulled off her chemise quickly, bearing her completely to him before he lovingly put her in a warm cotton dressing gown. In her unconscious state, it was more like dressing fragile porcelain doll, not a woman of flesh and blood. Finally finished dressing her, he pulled the coverlet up around her and tucked her in, much as he would any child.

_Child._ He was such a fool. Elizabeth could be with child; his child. Pain seared his heart like no flaming arrow could achieve. The pain he felt when he thought his careless actions made Elizabeth so upset she carelessly acted without thought for her or their child almost brought him to his knees. Pride had blinded his view once, almost causing him to lose sight of what he truly wanted in life. He'd be damned if he saw it happen again. He was such a fool!

Before Darcy could manage to wallow much more, Darcy heard a groan come from inside the cocoon of the coverlet. Looking down at Elizabeth, Darcy asked in a weary voice, "Elizabeth?"

"Darcy, it hurts."

Darcy sat on the edge of the bed so he could lovingly run the backs of his fingers on her ashen cheeks, "I know, sweeting. The physician is on his way. He should be here within the hour. If not, heads will roll."

Elizabeth tried to smile, but grimaced when another pain shot through her, "Darcy! Oh, God above!"

His face contorted with sorrow. There was nothing he could do to ease her suffering. It tore him up inside watching her suffer like this. Her once bright, fine eyes were now darkened with pain. He was helpless. "Hush, darling, hush. Everything will be fine. I will take care of you."

"Darcy, please lie with me. Please just hold me for now, until this all passes."

Darcy couldn't ignore the pleading in her voice, so he pulled off his muddied boots and shrugged out of his waistcoat plopping then right on the floor, before he laid on the bed and took Elizabeth into his arms. She was shivering, and he was more scared than he had ever been in his life. An arrant tear rolled down his cheek. He could not get himself to let go of Elizabeth long enough to wipe it off.

"Oh God, Elizabeth, I have been a damned fool!"

"Hush, Darcy, it will not be helpful for both of us to be ill."

He couldn't help the wry smile that curled his lips at her words. She was always so caring. He didn't deserve her, most especially after his behavior this afternoon. But she was always so quick to jump to his rescue. Always ready with a comforting smile or comforting words, even when she was the one in the most pain.

Darcy tucked her closer to his body and heard, as well as felt, her breathing even out in to a restless sleep. Kissing her brow, he whispered words of love into her ear and waited for that physician. If he didn't hurry, Darcy would make sure he couldn't find work for counties around.

**A/N: So, you like it? I know it wasn't quite what some were expecting…I am quite sorry about it being sooooo late. I have recently endured a family tragedy, so my story writing was put on hold for a while…hope you enjoy!! Will bring you the next chapter much quicker!!**


End file.
